


I love you I hate you

by JujYFru1T



Category: IAMX, Music RPF
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Originally Posted on Youtube, Shipping trash, fan video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4483790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JujYFru1T/pseuds/JujYFru1T
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first and last time I will ever make an RPF fan video. Featuring Bad Romance by Lady Gaga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you I hate you

**Author's Note:**

> Another old one, 2009-ish. Lady Gaga had taken over the airwaves, I was obsessed with the My Secret Friend video, and... well, this happened. Guess which lyric inspired me :P  
> also: Even though this is a video, I wanted to make it part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. I invite and appreciate feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Keyboardmash and emojistorm comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * "<3" as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I also reply to comments. But if you’d rather not receive a reply for any reason, sign your comment with “whisper” and I’ll just squee to myself about it. ^_^  
> Want/need help with something to write? [Find the LLF Comment Builder here!](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)


End file.
